lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mufasa/Main article
Mufasa is the king of The Pridelands at the start of The Lion King, he is the father of Simba, and the older brother of Scar. Physical Attributes Mufasa is a large,muscular and powerful male lion with a thick red mane, golden-brown fur, and reddish-brown eyes. He is the alpha lion and is very physically powerful and skilled in fighting, as his younger brother, Scar, appears at two different points in The Lion King ''to be unwilling and even afraid to face him in a fair fight. Personality Mufasa is a very wise and noble king. Although he carries himself with the grace and nobility expected of a king, he is shown to have a healthy sense of humor, as he is able to chuckle when Zazu suggests turning Scar into a throw rug after the latter blatantly insults Mufasa and his son, Simba. And when Simba pounced on Zazu during the "Morning Report", Mufasa bursts out laughing, and continues to laugh until the end of Simba's singing line. Mufasa is fiercely protective of his pride, especially Simba, as is shown in both his fury when he saves his son and Nala from the hyenas and in his willingness to die so that his son might survive the wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar. He appears not to have noticed the depth of Scar's treachery until the latter murders him in cold blood, though this may simply be because he is unwilling to see such darkness within one of his own family members. Mufasa also had a special unbreakable bond with Simba, Mufasa presumingly taught Simba everything he knows, and the two sometimes even play wrestle together, as shown in the movie. Information A large powerful male lion mufasa is the king of the pride lands at the beginning of the film. He is the father of Simba, the mate of Sarabi, and the older brother of Scar. He is son of Ahadi and Uru, and the king of The Pridelands in the begining of the movie. He is wise and caring, often portryed as the ideal king and wishes to pass those traits down to Simba. Mufasa tells Simba about the great kings of the past after saving him and Nala from the Hyenas. Since Scar's first plan fails, he and the hyenas comes up with a new plan: to stimulate a wildebeest stampede to kill Mufasa and Simba but fails to kill Simba, Scar scares Simba away by telling him to run away, then ordering the hyenas to chase down and kill him. Scar executes his plan by taking simba into a gorge saying his father has a "marvelous surprise" for him he then signals to the hyenas who start the stampede.When Simba is caught in the stampede a dramatic Scar alerts Mufasa who rushes to save his son. Mufasa fights his way through the stampede and places his son on top of a ledge but he is carried into the stampede. The king tries to save him self by climbing up a clifff .But his sly brother Scar is waiting for him at the top and kills the powerful alpha lion by piercing mufasa's paws hard with his claws causing him to roar due to the pain and letting go after taunting him with "long live the king". His lifeless body was discovered by Simba after seeing his father's fall. Mufasa is seen again when Rafiki explains to Simba that 'He lives in you'. Mufasa, who's spirit is in the clouds, tells Simba that he must return to the Pridelands to save his pride. Also, right before Simba claims his kingship, Mufasa can be heard saying "''Remember". Mufasa only makes two visual appearances in Simba's Pride. Once during Kiara's presentation and second in Simba's nightmare. He also says, "Well done my son. We are one." at the end of Simba's pride. He is also mentioned during the exile of Kovu, where Kiara yells at Simba "You will never be Mufasa!", possibly referring to the fact, in Kiara's eyes, Mufasa may have forgiven Kovu and seen the ambush was not his fault. Simba is taken aback and, most likely, hurt by the statement for a moment, suggesting he had been trying to live up to the "greatness" Mufasa had achieved in his time as ruler of the Pridelands. Broadway Musical Mufasa's role is much larger in the musical than in the first film. He sings "They Live in You" to young Simba when the Great Kings of the Past looking up at the stars. There is also an scene in which Mufasa tells Zazu about Simba's daring behavior. Zazu then reminds him on his early years as a cub. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters